Betrayal
by XxBlackSakuraBlossomxX
Summary: Sakura is betrayed by her friends, teacher, and village. So now shes on the run. Did i meantion that she has here own demon. But did you know he was a pervert? And the Akatsuki is there to find that out too. Find out why the Akatsuki is there. Saku/Multi Saku/Sky Saku/Akat Rated for cussing and a little to much of Sky.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Betrayal**_

_**1**_

I was running as fast as I can though the forest to get away from my home or what I thought was my home. All my old friends used to live there. I was the hokage's apprentice one of the smartest people and strongest but I never showed it because I didn't want to be know for my strength I wanted to be known for being kind, smart, nice, friendly, and other stuff like that. I was but then I was replaced by my best well used to be best friend Ino.

She was my best friend I told a lot of my secrets to. Not important but the small one's like you eat a crayon when you were little. I was going to tell her my most secret but inner said some thing was off about her so I didn't tell her.

Flash-back begins here

I was going to buy a diary to write my secrets in but I then heard Ino telling Hinata that I liked Naruto one of my deepest secrets. Since then Hinata calls me a boyfriend stealer. And the worst thing about it was that Ino my best friend told Hinata one of my deepest secrets to Hinata.

I was angry but I got over it. The next day Ino told every one I was just using them for my personal protection then later that day I went to hang-out with them. They said that I was a weak little bitch and I was ugly forehead. I was pissed off that Ino lied to them about me to my only friends.

Then the next day I went to go train with Tsunade but she said that I was no longer her apprentice because I was hopeless and weak and should just quit trying to be a ninja. And that Ino was even stranger and smarter than me. And that Ino was her new apprentice. Now that was it I was going to ask Ino what was she thinking when she lied to our friends and asked for my spot in training with Tsunade.

Because now I was pissed off because what Ino-pig did. So the next day when I asked her why she did all though things. But she started to yell at me saying I attacked her and I was trying to kill her.

I asked her what she was talking about she said don't play dumb with me bitch I know what you did you tried to kill me because your jeoulous of me being stranger then you so you tried to like me she shouted at me getting the attention of the civilians nearby.

She then smacked me but when she did I hit one of her pressure points in her neck and she fell unconscious. The civilians started to shout at me saying I was a monster and I was a ugly freak and that did it I let my demon who turned out to be the legendary ten-tailed fox. I was so mad that she was going to kill everyone but I stopped myself I screamed out NO so then everyone backed down.

I was then in control of my body and I know if I didn't run then I would be put in jail for attacking a fellow ninja and then the elders would use me for a weapon on enemy villages and I don want to be a personal weapon so I ran not my full run but my normal weak run that I use as my weak person.

I know only one place people would want me and that was the …...Akatsuki.

Flash-back ends here

I still can't believe what just happened. I Know that my village was going to put as a MIA (missing in action) ninja because they can't put down that I had the ten-tail fox or anyone or everyone will be trying to pursue me to join there village for the use of MY Fox that's right I said mine because he and me are like one that's why I could take control of my body in the middle of my demon phase. I stopped in a clearing for a minute.

'hey kiddo what's going on now?' asked my demon his name is (The Terminate lol jk) sky. I know short name but it's cool. "Nothing Sky why?" 'Nothing it's just your panicking for no reason. You need a break you work to much.' "No I can't do that." 'Why not S-A-K-U-R-A' I blushed because the way he says it is sounds so perverted. But then again he is a pervert.

"oh um" I stuttered 'What's wrong S-A-K-U-R-A can't handle the way I talk or is it that I'm to sexy in my human form for you to handle' sky whispered husky as he flash a picture of himself in his human form he was hot but I'd never tell him that. He has long white hair, purple eyes, he was a head taller then me. He had rock had abs because he had a 6-pack.

I think he heard me cause now he's smirking "I'm scared now. What are you doing" asked him Because he was doing the justu to put him in real life so anyone can see him so I have a reason to be really scared. Just out of no where my head hurt really bad and there was a flash of light.

"Oh shit" I cussed because sky was ten yards away from me and was smirking and walking towards me. I was backing up till my back hit a tree and I was smiling nervously. Just when I was thinking of a way to get out of this I felt something hot on my neck and face and when I looked up there sky was in all his glory. "Not again" I said as he started to looked down trying to see down my shirt "what's wrong now sky?" I asked him but the reply I got was a growl because don't know.

I heard twig break fifty feet away. And what I say staring at me was …... And that is it for the day see y-Jk I'm not going to stop there I still have to tell you who that person was or who they were

There was the Akatsuki staring at us like we some TV show. "WTF are you staring at you sick fucks. Have you not seen a couple in the woods having a moment!" I shout then cover my mouth as soon as I heard myself shout that. I looked at Sky who was smirking I then looked at the Akatsuki they were all smirking "You guys look like fucking rapist with that smirk you know that right" I said

They stopped smirking when I said that so ha ha MF cause I said it and they have nothing on me. "So we were having a moment huh?" asked sky huskily In my ear. I blushed then looked away. To see the Akatsuki looking at me strangely. I was scared so I shivered and step back and guess what my back hit Sky's well toned abs. I looked up to see Sky lowering his face till his nose was touching mine.

I was freaking the fuck out on the in side but I looked supper calm except the blush on my face as Sky kissed me. At first it was slow but they it started to heat up. Sky then gropped my ass I gasped as sky tongue was exploring my mouth. I fought for domince but I lossed poorly. As sky was lifting my shirt someone (the Akatsuki) coughed awkwardly.

The Akatsuki is there watching us. I laughed awkwardly because if they didn't say anything else that would have gone somewhere I wouldn't want someone like them or anyone else then my partner in crime to see. They (the Akatsuki) had a blush on their faces like they saw more then what happened.

They all were blushing a lot. Like they had a fever. "Are you guess O.k? You look like you guys have a fever!"

**The End of This Chapter See ya Next Time!**


	2. Chapter 2

___******The Betrayal**_

_**2**_

***Cough Cough*** Awkward Moment "Soooooo" I said "That was awkward" said sky

Next thing I know is all of Akatsuki is on the ground with a bloody nose. "um … I'm sorry?" I asked/said Awkwardly. I then looked down at what they were staring at and saw... My shirt all the way up and I was wearing my silky almost see though bra.

I Blushed and then i sucked in a lot of air and shouted "Perverts!" at the top of my lungs. And I could hear it echo "uh oh" I grabbed Sky's hand and I ran like the hell dogs were chasing me because I mean like I'm 100% sure that the ABUN

(i'm a bad speller so give me a break pleaz (**Insert very VERY cute puppy dog face**)

"Why are we running"Asked Sky "because I'm a 1000% sure the ABUN heard me scream. So if you want to get caught you stay here but I want to live a free live." Stated Sakura

Out of no where Sky grabbed Sakura and ran "Why are you carrying me?" Stuttered a blushing Sakura. "What's wrong S-A-K-U-R-A am I too much for you?" Said Sky "O.k no more previews of the show O.k you two because we are running away from the ABUN so as much as I would love to watch you two _**AGAIN**_ I want to escape the Abun not have a bloody nose" Said Pein. "Pein I didn't know you were such a perv!" said Sakura "I'm not!" Pein Yelled angrily

"Oh too bad we could have had so real fun. Guess it's just me and Sky" Sakura said sexily "What!" Yelled Pein He was blushing and was what looked liked anime tears "Oh my are you going to stop crying or am I going to have to help you ?" Sakura whispered in Pein's ear "Your going to have to help me" Pein said

"O.k" Sakura then bent down too where her butt is in Sky's face (Remember he is still carrying her) and her cleavage is in Pein's (Tomato Red) face "Is this better for you Pein-sama?" Sakura Whispered in his ear huskily.

Pein could feel his boner growing and it was becoming very painful ironic "You have no idea what I want to do too you right now do you? Pein whispered to Sakura. "I do but it's to-!" Sakura started to pant and Pein was about to jump her but stopped to look over to see what was making her pant so much. And shockingly seen something he will regret for the rest of his life.

There was sky with his hand in Sakura's panted you could see his hand moving in and out. "Sky stop please" Stuttered Sakura who just broke free from his hold and (Stupidly if I may say) fall to the floor of the forest. She then sat and rub her butt cause she fall on it.

Dei, Hidan, Itachi, and the rest of the Akatsuki (and Sky) were surrounding her. Because...( THE BIG BAD WOLF WAS THERE TO EAT HER OH NO RUN FOR YOUR LIFE IF YOU WANT TO LIFE OR JUST CALL THE 3 LITTLE PIGS. Lol JK) the ABUN was there to take her back to the village to be there personal weapon.

Sakura was crying anime tears crying about not wanting to go back because she leaf the chicken soup on and it was probably burnt and how no one likes chicken soup burn and she the started to yell about a lime green panther with light pink strips was going to eat her.

And when she said that everyone (Even the ABUN but not sky I wonder why? :?) was staring at her like she hand 2 heads. "What it's true ask Shy-kun." Sakura Said "it is it was her imaginary best friend till it became real and tried to eat her now every year on her birth day he comes to eat her but she lets me take over and kills him. But every time I do he comes back to life. Creepy right?" he said

That all for now see ya later.

Please

Review

I

think

. LOL

It's not over

till the

fat lady

sings like

a pro

does it

in the

movie and

Oprah.

But seriously it's over for now.

**SAKURA**; WHY DO I HAVE TO MOLESTED

**ME;** IT'S NOT MOLESTING IF YOU LIKED IT

**SAKURA;** WHO SAID I LIKED IT

**ME;** I DID because I MAKE THE STORY SO WHAT I SAYS GOES SO DO THE MOTHER FUCKING DISCLAIMER

**SAKURA;** WELL YOU DID HAVE TO YELL

**ME;** I'M NOT I'M JUST TO LAZY TO CLICK THE CAPS BUTTON ON THE KEY BOARD

**SAKURA;** BUT YOU CAN TYPE THIS. That's better now XxBlackSakuraBlossomxX is a luntic

**ME; **what did you just say

**SAKURA;**OH NOTHING. HEY REALLY YOU MAKE ME YELL

**ME; **yep and now your voice is going to hurt and you won't remember anything that just happened.

**SAKURA**; WHAT NO FAIR WHAT THEN I DON'T HAVE TO REMEMBER YOUR UGLY FACE

**ME; **well some one is in a bad mood. So sorry for trying to make you cool*Sicks nose up in the air and walks away in a snobby like-fashion.*

SAKURA; what is with her she is so so so weird.

Sky; *Pops out of now where*

SAKURA; what in the living fuck are you doing here!

SKY; Nothing just doing a friend a favor *Insert crazy smile here*

SAKURA; What do you mean *Walks backwards till her back hits a tree*

ME; Have fun SKY, SAKURA and …..PEIN.

PEIN; hey

SAKURA: Pein save me from sky please

PEIN; not till you say it

ME; I'm so evil any way I guess I'll have to say it  
I DO NOT OWN NARUTO JUST THE PLOT OF THE STORY THAT I'M WRITING

ME; OMFG GUESS WHAT YOU GUYS  
GUYS;WHAT

ME; THIS CHAPTER HAS MORE THAN …...1,000 WORDS SO I'M SO HAPPY

GUYS; SHE'S FINALLY LOST IT

ME; HEY I HEARD THAT

GUYS; YOU WERE MEANT TO

ME; I THINK I'LL KILL YOU GUYS OFF. I CAN SEE IT NOW SAKURA GOES ON A RAMPAGE AND KILLS PEIN...AND SKY...WHAT YOU GUYS THINK OF THAT HUH?

GUYS; …...

ME; SO TILL NEXT TIME STUFF YOUR FACE WITH SALAD AND EAT A ROLL OF SALAMI (DO NOT DO THIS STUFF)

SEE YA (NOT LITERALLY) NEXT TIME AT

_**BETRAYAL 3**_

GUYS AND EVERYONE; BYE SEE YA PRAY WE AREN'T KILLED BYE THIS CRAZY WOMEN

ME; I HEARD THAT

GUYS; RUNS AWAY


	3. Chapter 3 Rated M

**The Betrayal**

**3**

**"So whats up ABUN people? Wait that's...Naruto, …..Neji,...Sai,...and wait why in the seven fucking hells is Panda-Chan here? *Growl* I mean Gaara. Wait run Sky run they want to use you as there weapon but they can't have you because your my teddy bear! So back up bitches! Cause I got a *yawn* demon and *yawn* I'm not afraid to *yawn* use it. What the fuck who forgot to get me my god damned coffee!?" Sakura said/Asked/Stated/Yawned/Yelled as she fell asleep. Sky picked her up and held her like a mother would to her child.**

** "WTF is wrong with her" yelled Panda-Chan (Gaara) which was out of his character "Stfu she asleep and to answer your question is she hasn't slept for a year till now because she afraid of her nightmares so she meditates. So if any of you fucktards wake her up I'll personal kill you!" Sky whispered loudly.**

** *Giggle* "Where'd that come from?" asked Naruto "Dickless it was Ugly. Who else could make such a ear piercing sound. Well other then you know Karin. Now just talking about her makes me sick to my stomach." **

**"Mommy,...*mumble mumble*,...now can I have a cookie?...Panda's,...Ice cream." -Sakura**

**Everyone's face was like 'WTF'. *************Yawn***** *stretch* "whats going on?" Sakura asked looking around confused. **

******~Slight um,..Skyness ahead~**

**"Well saku-Chan, you and me were have some fun but the ABUN people came and interrupted us, want to continue?" Sky said, French kissing Sakura, while grouping her breast. **

**Sakura being half asleep and not really caring kissed back, moaning as he grouped her. Sky pulling her closer to her so he could,...um touch her better, toke advantage of Sakura's situation. He slowly (try-ed) to dip his hand in Sakura's pants but was stopped by a growl from Panda- I mean Gaara.**

******~End of Skyness...For now LOL not kidding~**

Gaara being raised as a gentlemen attempted to grab Sakura but failed because (did you forget?) the Akatsuki Leader Pein bitch slapped him like a pimp and said "Your not bout' to touch my bitch!" "I'M NOT YOUR BITCH, YOU MAN-WHORE!" "I'm not a man-whore, Saku-Chan!"

"Whatever I have a show to watch catch you later!" Sakura says waving to everyone (not including) sky. Sky and Sakura then Disappear.

"NO MY SAKU-CHAN,(YEAH)!" Shouted the,... well everyone, they then started fighting bout' who Sakura belongs to.

~To Sakura N' Sky~

~A.K.A a Hotel room in wind~

"oh, S-A-K-U-R-A-Chan!~" "Yes, Sky-Kun?" "Nothing, Just -" Sky then jumps Sakura ending in a rather intimate position.

**~More Skyness~**

**~Rated M cause' of the following~**

Sky had Sakura against the wall with one knee between her legs rubbing against her center, his left hand was hold her waist while then other was supporting his weight against the wall. He was licking her neck slowly moving up to her mouth.

When he reached her mouth he grabbed her breast causing her to gasp, he toke the opening and stuck his tongue into her mouth tasting ever part of her mouth, enjoying the sounds she made. Slowly he began to slip off her pants and rubbed her,...core with his hand. "Sk-sky-Kun N-no fai-fair." Sakura said, pouting. he felt that her panties where wet he grinned into the kiss.

Sky began his,...activities by rubbing her through her wet panties. He inserted a finger groaning when he felt how tight she was. Sakura who was on cloud 9 was moaning and grinding against his hand while here hands were in Sky's long silvery hair. She purred cause' who silky it felt against her hands.

Sakura felt something rub against her thigh looked down to she a huge bulge in Sky's pants. She then move her hands slowly down Sky's body to his pants. Sakura having a difficult time trying to take his pants off just cut them off.

She toke him in her hands shocked at how long and thick he was. Recovering quickly she began stroking him. Earning a groan from Sky. Sakura growing impatient pushed Sky's hands away pushing him onto the bed. She toke of her remaining clothing and toke off sky's shirt. She lowered her mouth to Sky's length earning a moan and thrust which almost chocked her.

Sakura working at her own pace, slowly sucked up and down as her hands tickled and played with his balls. "Faster!' Sky demanded between moans and pants. Sakura complied, sucking him harder and moving her mouth up and down on him faster and harder. Sky who was pulling Sakura hair and thrusting into Sakura's mouth. Sky's pleasure was to much causing' him to cum into his partner in crime's mouth. Him wanting more grabbed Sakura switching places with her.

With him on top now he roughly pushed into Sakura's core, thrusting wildly like the beast he was. He used his hands to play with Saku-chan's breasts, dropped his head down to her breast e licked her nipples causing her to moan and pant faster "Fast-te-r, ...oh~. Ah harder pl-pelase!' Sakura begged as Sky Slowed down for a moment causing Sakura to pout. Sky quickly began to gain speed again. He was thrusting into her wildly when she came. Sky was so close, started thrusting desperately. Sakura on cloud have thrusting her hips crazily. Just as Sky came Sakura moved away from him.

Groaning from the lack of warm he came. Moving quickly Sakura and Sky tired something new. Getting into the 69 position Sakura being sucking fastly, while Sky was licking her out drinking her like Hawaiian punch. In a moaning and groaning pile Sakura screamed as she release while Sky was still grunting as he was sucked harshly, he came.

**~SKYNESS IS OVER~**

"That was amazing!" -Sakura

"I know." -Sky

Sakura suddenly jumps up and does a ( I made this up,i think *shrug*) "Wish-washy-no justu" on herself and Sky. They both quickly put on their cloths. Sakura summoned Sky back, causing Sky to disappear N' for Sakura to be in Great pain.

Sakura aced the wall while Someone or something busts through the door! What is is? Well even I don't know yet. Review to help me if you want or not *shrug* your choice.

So till next time I love pie never chase a vampire into a cave and don't bite your parents! :P


End file.
